Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style)
The Cartoon New York City World Creature's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Skiploom (Pokemon) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rihanna *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Pinch Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon New York City World Creature Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jill's Sadness Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Bill's Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Bill's Anger Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Howard DeVille.png|Howard DeVille as Jangles the Clown (Human) Skiploom.png|Skiploom as Jangles' Disgust Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Jordan Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Jordan's Fear Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Teacher Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust DisneyQueenHearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Braixen.jpg|Braixen as The Pizza Girl's Anger Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:The Cartoon New York City World Creature Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG